25 to life
by vahuene
Summary: When Bella leaves Edward she gives him songs to help him understand. What happens when he goes to a café and see's her singing about him there?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer I don't Own Twilight or Songs Mentioned**_

EPOV

Today I came home from school after Bella said we were through and started kissing this dude named Dylan. He's human but tall with blond hair and blue eyes that can pierce into your soul. She said that she loved him more than me. I looked down on my bed and saw a cd with my name on it in _her _handwriting. It says, " Edward watch these videos with your family, the songs will help you understand. Bella"

I came down the stairs tot he living room to see the other Cullen's assembled there. I raised an eyebrow to Alice and she thought, "I'm sorry Edward I just saw her decision for us to watch it and called the rest of us here."

"Alright let's see what she has to say" With that I put the disc in the DVD player.

The screen went black then... we saw Bella sitting on a stool with Jacob Black there playing hip hop music from his computer.

"Well Edward, if you are watching this video you know that I have left you and these videos may help a little with insight. This first song describes our relationship in a way from my point of view."

Too late for immortal life  
Caught in a chase, 25 to life  
Too late for immortal life  
Caught in a chase, 25 to life

Too late  
(I can't keep loving you)  
(Taking my life away)  
Caught in a chase, 25 to life

I don't think he understands the sacrifices that I made  
Maybe if this vamp had acted right, I would've stayed  
But I've already wasted over half of my life  
I would've laid down and died for you, I no longer cry for you

No more pain, eddie, you took me for granted  
Took my heart and ran it straight into the planet  
Into the dirt, I can no longer stand it  
Now my respect I demand it  
I'ma take control of this relationship, command it  
And I'ma be the boss of you now, you got it

And what I mean is that I will no longer let you control me  
So you better hear me out, this much you owe me  
I gave up my life for you, totally devoted to you, while I stayed  
Faithful all the way, this is how I get repaid?

Look at how I dress, frilly skirts and dresses, go to school a mess  
Always in a rush to get back to you, I ain't heard you yet  
Not even once say you appreciate me, I deserve respect  
I've done my best to give you nothing less than perfectness

And I know that if I end this you'll no longer have nothing left  
But you keep treating me like a staircase, it's I left  
And I won't be coming back so please hold your breath  
You know what you've done, no need to go in depth  
You told you, I'd be sorry if I left, I'd laugh while you wept

How's it feel now? Yeah, funny ain't it, you neglected me  
Did me a favor although my spirit free you've said  
But a special place for you in my heart I have kept  
It's unfortunate but it's

Too late for immortal life  
Caught in a chase, 25 to life  
Too late for immortal life  
Caught in a chase, 25 to life

I feel like when I bend over backwards for you, all you do is laugh  
'Cause that ain't good enough, you expect me to fold myself in half  
'Til I snap, don't think I'm loyal, all I do is think of you  
I cannot see my friends on the side, I have no life outside of you

Don't I give you enough of my time, you don't think so, do you?  
Jealous when I spend time with the pack  
Why I'm with you still, eddie, I don't know  
But tonight I'm serving you with answers, I'm leaving you  
Go date Tanya Denali and make her perfect

And take away their freedom like you did to me  
Treat 'em like you don't need 'em and they ain't worthy of you  
Feed 'em the same lies you made me eat  
I'm moving on forget you, oh, now I'm special  
I never felt special when I was with you

All I ever felt was this, helplessness  
Imprisoned by alice, chew me up and spit me out  
I fell for this so many times, it's ridiculous  
And still I stick with this, I'm sick of this  
But in my sickness and addiction, you're addictive as they get

Evil as they come, vindictive as they make 'em  
My dad keep asking me why I can't just walk away from  
I'm addicted to the pain, the kiss, the drama  
I'm drawn in, so I guess, I'ma mess, cursed and blessed  
But this time I'ma ain't changing my mind, I'm climbing out this abyss

You screaming as I walk out that You'll be missed  
But when you spoke of people who meant the most to you  
You left me off your list  
Forget you Eddie, I'm leaving you  
My life sentence is served, Eddie, and it's just

Too late for immortal life  
Caught in a chase, 25 to life  
Too late for immortal life  
Caught in a chase, 25 to life

Too late  
Caught in a chase, 25 to life

I stared blankly at the screen.

I listened to my families thoughts

_Esme- Poor Edward. I really thought Bella was the one._

_Carlise- I hope my son finds love again._

_Emmett- Dang bro got burned by Bella in a song._

_Jasper- God Edward stop feeling so down._

_Rosalie- He is controlling in a way._

_Alice- I'm sorry Edward._

I was afraid fro the next video.

_**Please Review if you want a song mentioned pm me and i'll get it done...thnks**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or Artists/bands mentions**_

_**Song for chapter- Issues Worst of Them**_

BPOV (2 weeks earlier)

I was thinking of breaking up with Edward, 'cause we just aren't the same anymore. I feel like I am putting more into this relationship then he is.

I was playing my guitar at the lunch table because it was a sunny day so I just grabbed my guitar and started playing a couple of cords when I heard the most amazing voice singing, " Stay with me, this is what I need please." I looked around and saw the most amazing guy ever in my life and that is saying something because I'm with Edward the God in my eyes. He was tall with long arms that if it was someone else would make anyone else look lanky but on him it made him look hot. His hair was blond but ruffled in a way that looked like he woke right out of bed, and his eyes don't get me started they were so blue I felt like I could literally get lost in them.

I walked up to said hottie and said, "Hey, I heard your singing it was incredible, by the way I'm Bella."

"I'm Dylan, well what can I say it went with your tune you were playing." He gave me a genuine smile that took my breath away. "

(Present)Still BPOV

That is how Dylan and I ended up with Jake and Paul in my room recording a new song for the CD I'm going to give Edward. Jake and Paul know the real reason I am doing this. Dylan thinks I am just playing around. I've told Paul and Jake that I'm done with Edward and I want a normal life with a normal guy. I think I am beginning to like Dylan 'cause he likes me for me and he is to be honest kinda hot in the way that makes you forget every thought. I learned that Dylan does scremo so it will go great with this song.

"Alright Paul your on the drums, Jake on bass, Dylan on guitar and back up vocals. Alright on three.. one, two, three"

I stand in front of the mic making sure the camera is on.

(_Bella, _**Dylan**)

_Funny how every time you push me away,_  
_You turn around and you beg me to stay_  
_Cut down by the things you say,_  
_It's the beating of a broken drum_

**(Na,Na,Na,Hey,Hey)**

_One of these days you'll push me away,_  
_Turn around it'll be too late_

_Your love is addictive, I'm trying hard just to quit it_  
_But you're drowning yourself you won't catch a breath until you admit it_  
_Is anybody out there, I'm dying in a nightmare_  
_You got third degree burns and now it's your turn to feel what I feel_  
_And if it don't hurt then you know what we got ain't real_

_Funny how every time you push me away,_  
_You turn around and you beg me to stay_  
_Cut down by the things you say,_  
_It's the beating of a broken drum_

___**(Na,Na,Na,Hey,Hey)**_

_One of these days you'll push me away,_  
_Turn around it'll be too late_

_Your love is a monster, it's eating me alive_  
_Let go of my hand you don't give a damn and it's killing me inside_  
_You show me no mercy, did God make a mistake_  
_Put a hole in your heart and then you will start to feel what I feel_  
_And if it don't hurt then you know what we got ain't real_

_Funny how every time you push me away,_  
_You turn around and you beg me to stay_  
_Cut down by the things you say,_  
_It's the beating of a broken drum_

_One of these days you'll push me away,_  
_Turn around it'll be too late_

**Where will you go when you've refused my benevolence?**

_It's funny how every time you push me away,_  
_You turn around and you beg me to stay_  
_Every time you push me away_  
_You turn around and you beg me to stay_  
_Cut down by the things you say_  
_I've had enough_

**Where will you go when you've refused my benevolence?**

_Funny how every time you push me away,_  
_You turn around and you beg me to stay_  
_Cut down by the things you say,_  
_It's the beating of a broken drum_

_One of these days you'll push me away,_  
_Turn around it'll be too late_

_(Turn around it'll be too late)_  
_(Turn around it'll be too...)_  
_(Turn around it'll be...)_  
_(Turn around now)_

_(Turn around and you beg me to stay)_  
_(Cut down by the things you say) _  
_(Turn around it'll be too late)_

I cut off the camera becuase it sounds perfect. I'll add my part in later.

"That was amazing guys, thanks so much. Paul I'll send you guys a text when to meet again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or Artist/ Bands/ or Songs mentioned**

EPOV

I watched as the screen went from black to Bella's room with Her, Dylan, and those mutts there with instruments in their hands. Bella was saying that they could get the song done. I watched as Bella stood in front of the mic and listened as Paul started on the Drums and Dylan on the bass.

(_Bella, _**Dylan**)

_Funny how every time you push me away,_  
_You turn around and you beg me to stay_  
_Cut down by the things you say,_  
_It's the beating of a broken drum_

**(Na,Na,Na,Hey,Hey)**

_One of these days you'll push me away,_  
_Turn around it'll be too late_

_Your love is addictive, I'm trying hard just to quit it_  
_But you're drowning yourself you won't catch a breath until you admit it_  
_Is anybody out there, I'm dying in a nightmare_  
_You got third degree burns and now it's your turn to feel what I feel_  
_And if it don't hurt then you know what we got ain't real_

_Funny how every time you push me away,_  
_You turn around and you beg me to stay_  
_Cut down by the things you say,_  
_It's the beating of a broken drum_

_**(Na,Na,Na,Hey,Hey)**_

_One of these days you'll push me away,_  
_Turn around it'll be too late_

_Your love is a monster, it's eating me alive_  
_Let go of my hand you don't give a damn and it's killing me inside_  
_You show me no mercy, did God make a mistake_  
_Put a hole in your heart and then you will start to feel what I feel_  
_And if it don't hurt then you know what we got ain't real_

_Funny how every time you push me away,_  
_You turn around and you beg me to stay_  
_Cut down by the things you say,_  
_It's the beating of a broken drum_

_One of these days you'll push me away,_  
_Turn around it'll be too late_

**Where will you go when you've refused my benevolence?**

_It's funny how every time you push me away,_  
_You turn around and you beg me to stay_  
_Every time you push me away_  
_You turn around and you beg me to stay_  
_Cut down by the things you say_  
_I've had enough_

**Where will you go when you've refused my benevolence?**

_Funny how every time you push me away,_  
_You turn around and you beg me to stay_  
_Cut down by the things you say,_  
_It's the beating of a broken drum_

_One of these days you'll push me away,_  
_Turn around it'll be too late_

_(Turn around it'll be too late)_  
_(Turn around it'll be too...)_  
_(Turn around it'll be...)_  
_(Turn around now)_

_(Turn around and you beg me to stay)_  
_(Cut down by the things you say) _  
_(Turn around it'll be too late)_

The screen cut to black but then showed Bella again in her room but alone this time. "Hey Edward with this song it shows how every time you pushed me away you expected me to come back to you but after show many times of being pushed around I decided I have had enough. I felt like I was more into this relationship then you were. I hope we can still be friends but if you are wondering how Dylan came into my life and picture you'll have to keep watching because there are some songs about him on this video." I faintly heard Charlie calling for Bella saying that the pizza and Dylan are here. He was with her for dinner when that should of been me.

With that the screen cut to black.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sooo sorry for not updating recently I had finals and have an ACT to study for I will try to update tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews if you want to see anything in the story review or PM me and it will be in it.**

_**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or Artists/bands mentions**_

_**Song for chapter Issues - Mad at Myself**_

**BPOV**

I was sitting on the front lawn of my house with my guitar and all the pictures of Edward I had. I was strumming quietly when I heard Dylan ride up on a black Yamaha dirt bike.

I was blushing slightly but managed to get out a hey. "What you doing Bella?"

"Writing a new song. It's about Edward and how I was stupid enough to get dragged into him and how I am mad at myself. I'll need your help again with the scremo parts is that okay?"

"Yeh it better than okay."

I knew right then and there I was in love with Dylan. I strummed the guitar and started singing.

(Bella, **Dylan,** _Both_)

I'm so mad at myself,  
For giving in to what I want, never again.  
That feeling we felt,  
We called it love, you called it off  
And I never been so mad at myself.

I got this old boy, I know he's trying to play me.  
He's like a Honda, these days I drive Mercedes.  
He's a killer, try to get inside my head,  
Try to give him wine and bread, but he prefers the blood I bled.

Playing chess, ain't no way I'm gonna fight fair.  
He's playing tricks like the vixen in my nightmares.  
So damn greedy, that boy is so needy,  
I'm the king of this game, but I think he just beat me.

I never should have let you in,  
I needed a hit of something,  
High for this feeling they call love.

_**I'm so mad at myself,**_  
_**For giving in to what I want, never again.**_  
That feeling we felt,  
We called it love, you called it off  
And I never been so mad at myself.

So mad, so mad,  
So mad at myself.  
So mad, so mad.

I've got your melody in my head, feels like I'm singing it wrong.  
Then again there's nothing worse than being addicted to a bad song.  
**He's a fiend for attention, and I'm a guilty dealer**  
**High for this feeling they call love.**

**I'm so mad at myself,**  
_**For giving in to what I want, never again.**_  
That feeling we felt,  
We called it love, you called it off  
And I never been so mad at myself.

So mad, so mad,  
So mad at myself.  
So mad, so mad.

**Test me while you can, while you can test me.**  
**He said she likes the edge, but then he pushed me.**  
**You know how to make it hard, to walk away.**

**_I'm so mad at myself,_**  
**_For giving in to what I want, never again._**  
That feeling we felt,  
We called it love, you called it off  
And I never been so mad at myself.  
For giving in to what I want, never again.  
That feeling we felt,  
We called it love, you called it off  
And I never been so mad at myself.

I looked at Dylan and without thinking I leaned in and kissed him. I know, I know I should feel guilty and ashamed for kissing Dylan while I'm with Edward But I don't and I'm glad that I don't because he kissed me back. We broke away gasping and I saw in his eyes he liked me too.


End file.
